


Вопрос доверия

by Irmie



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 3 (1998), Cap_Ironman Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pining, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Bondage, Shame, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie
Summary: Стив всегда считал Тони лучшим другом, и, когда у Тони возникает проблема, с радостью готов прийти ему на выручку. Но он даже представить себе не мог, что помощь Тони потребуется в такой ситуации.





	Вопрос доверия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522539) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Примечания автора: написано на Cap-IM Bingo на выпавшую карточку «ограничение подвижности».  
> Спасибо Kalashia и Kiyaar за бетинг и помощь, и спасибо phoenixmetaphor, разрешившей позаимствовать ее идею.  
> Мне кажется, этот фик из категории «когда фигню творят персонажи, а стыдно тебе»; если вам от таких текстов становится неловко – лучше не читайте. 
> 
> Примечание переводчика: не отбечено. Перевод на diary.ru: http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/p215820655.htm

Очень важно дать новой команде Мстителей правильный старт.

Окончательный состав утвердили сегодня днем. Пресс-конференция, а затем общая вечеринка прошли без сучка, без задоринки, и у Стива появляется особое предчувствие насчет их всех: он уверен, что они отлично справятся. 

У них в составе пополнение – Вэнс и Ангел, а еще к ним присоединились многие старые друзья: Тор, Кэрол, Клинт, Ванда, Вижен. И, конечно же, Тони. 

Тони задавал весь тон пресс-конференции, подавал Стиву реплики, назвал его «Мистер Живая Легенда» и напомнил ему сказать: «Мстители, общий сбор!». Честно говоря, Стиву понравилось, что его об этом попросили. Особенно Тони. И он рад, что после конфликта с Натиском, после всего, что было, у него есть эта команда и они с Тони руководят ею вместе.

Прочие его чувства к Тони сам Тони не разделяет и знать о них не должен.

Да и вообще, Тони к концу вечеринки куда-то запропастился: в какой-то момент он поднялся наверх, к себе, вероятно снять броню, в которой провел весь день. 

Так что сейчас Стив один сидит в подвале у мониторов и прилежно выполняет свою часть работы со-лидера Мстителей. Иными словами, пишет отчеты.

Что бы там себе ни думали некоторые новые члены команды, Стив не всегда так жестко придерживается правил. Просто сегодня – первый день для новой команды, к тому же от правительства их теперь курирует новый представитель – Дуэйн Фримен. Он даже автографы у всех попросил, и одно это в глазах Стива уже вознесло его на недосягаемую для Генри Гирича [1] высоту. В общем, работа с ними для парня в новинку, так что Стив хочет лично убедиться, что все идет как надо, а значит, надо вовремя закончить отчет об их первой миссии.

Так что пока наверху команда расходится по комнатам, Стив тут, внизу, смотрит в зеленые строчки на черном экране и заканчивает свой отчет о стычке с Морганой ле Фэй. Правда, он позволил себе единственную слабость и, прежде чем засесть за работу, переоделся. Раз уж приходится допоздна возиться с отчетами, то хотя бы с комфортом.

Карта-коммуникатор коротко звякает. Сигнал не приоритетный, так что Стив спокойно выуживает карту из кармана и с любопытством на нее смотрит. «Железный человек, видео сигнал отключен», – сообщает ему маленький дисплей.

Хм. В последний раз, когда Стив проверял, Тони все еще был на верху. 

Обычно, если Тони хочет его видеть, то просто приходит к нему сам, безо всяких церемоний. Он никогда прежде сначала не звонил. Стив бросает взгляд на часы: время к полуночи, Тони уже должен был спать. А если он не спит, то наверняка спустился бы сюда, в подвал, заняться броней, но тогда он был бы дальше по коридору и наверняка сам заглянул к Стиву. Странно все это.

Что ж, выяснить можно только одним способом. Стив нажимает на экран и принимает голосовой вызов.

– Капитан Америка слушает, – говорит он.

Не успевает Тони заговорить, а Стив уже замечает неладное: фоном звучит какое-то непонятное жужжание, а Тони дышит слишком часто. И тяжело.

Стив обеспокоенно хмурится.

– Железный человек, с тобой все в порядке?

– У меня вопрос, – говорит Тони. Он задушено выдыхает слова, голос у него какой-то странный – Стив никак не может понять, что с ним не так. – Как… как ты считаешь, Стив: мы хорошие друзья?

Стив недоуменно таращится на карту.

– Да, – говорит он. – Да, конечно. Ты это к чему?

– Так вот, а если, – продолжает Тони, заполошно дыша – нет, с ним точно что-то очень не в порядке. – Если я возможно сделал… ох, че-е-е-рт… кое-что необдуманное, и возможно мне требуется помощь очень хорошего друга, очень близкого друга, который не станет хуже обо мне думать, ты бы…

Тони не нужно даже заканчивать. Разве он и так не знает ответ? Он всегда может на него рассчитывать.

– Конечно, я помогу, – не раздумывая отвечает Стив, мгновенно поднимаясь на ноги. – В чем бы ни было дело. И я не стану хуже о тебе думать. Ты же знаешь, Тони. Что случилось? Ты где?

Спрашивая, он одновременно запускает трекер на карте. Тони… наверху. В своей комнате. Именно там, где Стив и предполагал, но тогда почему он просто не спустится сюда?

Тони издает какой-то звук, похожий на вздох, и этот вздох тоже звучит не как обычно. Он какой-то судорожный. Измученный. Даже немного отчаянный. Да, что же такое стряслось?

– У себя в комнате, – поясняет Тони. – А ты… ты еще внизу?.. Тебе понадобится запасной ключ. Если сможешь подняться сразу с ним, будет замечательно. – Он умолкает, фоновое жужжание становится громче. – Ох, наверное… наверное, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Стив и одновременно начинает выдвигать ящики стола, пытаясь отыскать универсальный ключ, открывающий все двери в особняке. – Хорошо, и да: я все еще внизу.

В одном из ящиков он замечает что-то серебристое. Ключ. 

– Нашел ключ. Уже поднимаюсь. 

Стив сжимает ключ в ладони и тут понимает, что Тони так и не объяснил, что с ним такое. 

– Но в чем дело?

– Пожалуйста, скорее, – просит Тони, опять увиливая от ответа. Голос у него хриплый. Ему больно? Что с ним произошло?

Вызов отключается. 

Стиснув ключ в руке, Стив бежит по пустому коридору, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, взлетает на первый этаж; внутри у него все сжимается от леденящего страха. Черт возьми, что с Тони? Он упомянул, что сделал что-то необдуманное. Стив неизбежно думает о выпивке и страх превращается в мучительный нож, угодивший прямо в сердце. Господи, нет, нет, только не это. У Тони несколько лет не было срывов… точнее – после заварушки с Vor/Tex [2], а тогда в его теле находился вовсе не он сам. Стив считал, что Тони стал справляться гораздо лучше, что команда сделала его счастливым и у него нет никаких причин снова начать прикладываться к бутылке. Но еще он знает, что раньше слишком склонен был поспешно осудить, и, если Тони считает, что у него есть причины напиться, Стив может их и не понять. Видит бог, в последний раз он их тоже не сумел понять. Но на этот раз Тони просит его прийти, и Стив сможет справиться лучше. Обязан справится лучше.

Правда, по голосу вовсе не похоже, что Тони пьяный, вдобавок еще этот странный шум на фоне... Может быть Тони что-то конструировал и ошибся? Но зачем ему что-то конструировать в собственной спальне? У него для этого есть целая лаборатория. И почему он попросил принести запасной ключ? Не мог же он запереть себя в комнате. Невозможно себя запереть, все двери открываются изнутри. Ерунда какая-то.

В любом случае, скоро все прояснится.

На первом этаже, по счастью, пусто и, когда Стив взбегает по главной лестнице, то обнаруживает, что в коридорах на втором этаже тоже никого – остальные, видимо, уже разошлись по спальням. Он проходит по коридору, поворачивает, ноги сами несут его знакомой дорогой к комнате Тони, по соседству с его собственной.

Стив останавливается у двери. Изнутри слышно негромкое жужжание, настолько тихое, что обычный человек скорее всего не заметил бы – Тони никогда не экономил на звукоизоляции в особняке.

Стив стучит и ему в голову приходит, что, пожалуй, лучше будет назваться.

– Тони, – зовет он. — Это Стив. Я принес запасной ключ, как ты просил.

Тишина.

– Тебе придется самому открыть, – наконец откликается Тони. Слышно его не очень хорошо, видимо, он далеко от входа. А еще голос у него стесненный: ему явно больно. Там, внутри, случилось что-то нехорошее. – Не могу подойти к двери, – поясняет Тони, словно признаваясь в каком-то проступке, словно ему стыдно и неловко – обычное для Тони самоуничижение. – Я был бы крайне признателен, если бы ты смог зайти как можно быстрее и сразу закрыть за собой дверь.

Господи, да что же такое Тони сделал? Стив судорожно тянет в себя воздух. Что ж, сейчас он выяснит.

Ключ удается вставить в скважину только со второй попытки. Тони попросил зайти как можно быстрее, так что Стив не теряет времени на то, чтобы осмотреть комнату и отыскать взглядом Тони: опустив голову, он открывает дверь, ныряет внутрь, и, не поднимая глаз от пола, разворачивается и захлопывает дверь так поспешно, что она закрывается со звонким хлопком.

И только тогда Стив поворачивается и поднимает голову.

Тони лежит на кровати.

Тони голый.

Стив настолько не готов ни к чему подобному, что сначала просто не может поверить своим глазам. Тони лежит полу-боком, голова на подушке повернута в сторону от Стива, но при этом поза такая, что Тони видно и сзади, и почти полностью спереди. На запястьях и щиколотках – кожаные наручники с блестящими замками. Руки и ноги заведены назад и надежно связаны друг с другом, фиксирующие кольца на наручниках криво обвязаны веревкой. Поза явно неудобная, Стиву видно, как у Тони от напряжения дрожат руки и ноги, как блестит от пота золотистая в электрическом свете кожа. В ладони Тони стискивает карту так, словно от этого куска пластика зависит его жизнь.

Вдобавок, на глазах у него повязка, голова запрокинута, шея мучительно выгнута, вместе со всем телом. Волосы под темной повязкой спутались, растрепались. Лицо и грудь раскраснелись, по горлу тонкими ручейками стекает пот. Видно, как движется его кадык, когда Тони сглатывает. Закусывает губу.

А еще в заднице у него анальная пробка. Стиву, даже от двери ее отлично видно. Она ярко-красная, и, судя по той ее части, что Стиву удается рассмотреть, просто каких-то невероятных размеров. И она вибрирует. Очень громко. Вот откуда был звук, который слышал Стив.

И без объяснений понятно, чем Тони был занят и как он этим наслаждался. Его член уже почти полностью обмяк, но живот и бедра забрызганы спермой, а рядом с ним, на постели, куда все стекло, заметное мокрое пятно. Вечер у него определенно удался.

Господи боже.

Страх и напряжение внутри перетекают ниже, превращаясь во внезапное оглушительное возбуждение, мешающееся со стыдом и желанием. Против воли член мгновенно встает, ноет от напряжения, а в голове стучит одна-единственная мысль: как же несказанно он рад, что Тони не может видеть его лицf. Стив, кажется, даже забыл, как дышать. 

Нет, конечно же, он и прежде думал о Тони в таком смысле. И, конечно же, он и прежде думал о бондаже. Он просто никогда не позволял себе одновременно думать и о Тони, и о бондаже. И, честно говоря, по отдельности о них тоже старался не думать. В жизни супергероя и так присутствует чересчур много не игрового связывания, так что Стив всегда чувствовался себя немного виноватым, когда фантазировал о чем-то подобном – этот его кинк не поддается никакому рациональному объяснению, а раз так, то лучше его игнорировать. И все равно иногда, когда очень нужно побыстрее кончить, Стив закрывает глаза и представляет веревки, цепи, кляпы, как ведет ладонями по рукам партнера, зафиксированными идеальной обвязкой. Но даже в своих фантазиях он никогда не мог представить ничего настолько прекрасного как Тони.

О Тони все эти годы Стив тоже отчаянно старался не думать. Практически возвел сублимацию в искусство. В день, когда они встретились, Тони улыбнулся ему и протянул руку, и он был словно обожаемый миллионами кумир, который вдруг сошел с серебряного экрана и стал частью жизни Стива. Тони – добрый, щедрый, веселый, гениальный… и не для него. Тони встречается с богатыми, роскошными, потрясающе красивыми женщинами, светскими львицами, с людьми искушенными в хитроумных играх за доминирование, в которых Стив с горем пополам разбирается. Он не встречается с такими, как Стив. О, Стив знает, что Тони раньше встречался с мужчинами; Тони упоминал. Он говорил о своем бойфренде, Тиберие, с которым был вместе очень давно, до гибели родителей. По словам Тони всегда становилось понятно, что он считает их отношения заблуждением. Ошибкой.

Лучше быть ему никем, чем стать его ошибкой.

И пусть в фантазиях Стива у очень многих мужчин черные волосы, темно-голубые глаза и ослепительная улыбка на миллион… ну и что с того? Просто такое вот неудачное совпадение.

Ему не получить Тони. Стив это знает, но его тело – нет. Кровь оглушающе стучит в висках. Дыхание сбивается. Член становится еще тверже. 

На кровати Тони снова выгибает, он дергает связанными руками, пытаясь вырваться из элегантных объятий веревки. Он – все, чего когда-либо хотел Стив, и сейчас Тони лежит перед ним, перевязанный веревкой, как подарок, а Стив не может его получить.

– Стив? – зовет Тони. Голос у него хриплый, в нем начинают пробиваться новые, тонкие и похожие на страх нотки; но, черт, Тони лежит перед ним голый, связанный и так отчаянно зовет Стива по имени, что у Стива член вздрагивает. 

– Пожалуйста, Стив, скажи, что это ты, иначе этот вечер окончательно превратится в полную катастрофу.

Стив понимает, что так и стоит, не проронив ни звука. Тони не догадывается, что в комнате именно он. 

– Это я, – поспешно успокаивает он, надеясь, что голос его не выдаст. – Только я. Я закрыл дверь. Никто больше не видел.

– Слава богу, – шепчет Тони. Он силится улыбнуться и еще гуще заливается краской. Обычно по Тони с его оливковой кожей не заметно, как он краснеет, видимо, он чувствует себя просто кошмарно, раз румянец даже стало видно. – Я бы сказал тебе, что это не то, что ты думаешь, но тогда совру. 

Нужно что-то делать. Нельзя просто стоять столбом. Стив решительно подходит к кровати. Вблизи зрелище еще более ужасающее и завораживающее. Тони, восхитительно растерзанный Тони, вздрагивает, дрожит. И явно начинает паниковать, только чертову члену Стива и на это плевать. Стив шумно сглатывает, обходит кровать и опускается на колени у Тони за спиной. Не потому, что сзади открывается менее завлекательный вид, отнюдь, просто Стиву надо быть с этой стороны, чтобы освободить Тони.

– Все хорошо, – негромко говорит Стив. – Я с тобой. Я сейчас положу руку тебе на плечо, можно? – уточняет он, потому что Тони его не видит.

Тони кивает, но все равно подскакивает, когда Стив сжимает ладонью его бицепс. Кожа под пальцами разгоряченная, влажная от пота, мышцы напряжены, как канаты, силятся вырваться из оплетки. У Стива снова, беспомощно и бесстыдно, вздрагивает член.

Рядом, становится понятно, что дела у Тони довольно скверные: браслеты на запястьях затянуты слишком туго, по рукам уже пошли красные пятна – явно передавлен кровоток. Стив просто не представляет, как Тони до сих пор умудряется держать карту.

– Так, – говорит Стив. Нужно придумать какой-то план. – Так. С чего мне начать?

Ох, если бы только он спрашивал при других обстоятельствах.

Тони крупно сглатывает.

– С повязки.

Из плюсов: по крайней мере, начал Тони с самого простого. Из минусов: без повязки Тони сможет на его увидеть, а это… может обернуться проблемами. А с третьей стороны, Стив сейчас сидит на полу у него за спиной, и Тони, чтобы заметить, что Стив наслаждается положением дел больше, чем пристало приличному человеку, придется сильнее развернуться, чего он в своем положении сделать не может. Нет, все неважно, главное – о чем просит Тони. О помощи.

Снимая повязку, Стив с трудом сдерживается и не дает себе запустить пальцы во влажные от пота волосы. Тони поворачивает голову и смотрит широко распахнутыми, пристыженными и испуганными глазами прямо в глаза Стиву.

– Привет, Стив, – негромко говорит Тони. Видимо, на большее у него сил уже не остается, он снова отворачивается и роняет голову на подушку.

– Привет, Тони, – отзывается Стив, потому что не знает, что еще сказать.

– Слушай, – продолжает Тони, похоже выдавливая слова сквозь стиснутые зубы, – я знаю, это была ужасная идея. Можешь не распространяться на этот счет. Но в свою защиту должен сказать, что я раньше так уже делал. И часто. Всегда все отлично складывалось. Просто никогда не пробовал с завязанными глазами, и случайно умудрился скинуть ключ с тумбочки, когда пытался его взять. – Он дергает головой назад, пытаясь показать откуда. – Но зато я смог подцепить карту; в общем, как-то так.

Стив смотрит на то, что Тони сотворил со своими запястьями и щиколотками, мужественно стараясь не сползать взглядом на игрушку, заправленную Тони в задницу. Наручники явно специально изготовлены для подобных развлечений, с мягкой подбивкой, похоже, дорогие, и заперты довольно надежными с виду замками. Веревка, притягивающая запястья Тони к лодыжкам, зафиксирована несколькими сложными узлами. Тони явно наловчился их вязать. Тони делал это раньше. И часто – сам так сказал. Стиву хочется знать как часто. Он представляет, как Тони желал ему спокойной ночи, а сам поднимался сюда, связывал себя и спускал вот так, как занимался этим годами. Всего лишь через стену от Стива, а Стив ни о чем не подозревал. 

Стив делает глубокий вдох, неровно выдыхает, стараясь держать себя в руках. Член снова настойчиво напоминает о себе.

Если бы только он мог сказать Тони как потрясающе тот выглядит.

– Кажется, я слишком туго застегнул наручники. – Тони закрывает глаза явно терзаясь от стыда, и Стиву хочется сказать ему, что у него даже в мыслях нет желания его осудить, совсем наоборот. Если кому тут и должно быть стыдно, то только Стиву. – И я… э-э-э… больше рук не чувствую. – Нотка паники становится куда отчетливей. Карта выскальзывает из пальцев на кровать. – В общем… ты не мог бы?..

Боже. Почему Стив не может перестать думать членом хотя бы ненадолго и вспомнить, что Тони вообще-то больно? А если он на всю жизнь искалечит себе руки? Господи нет, только не это, Тони нужны руки, нельзя такое допустить.

– Конечно, – торопливо кивает Стив.

Он бросает взгляд на ночной столик. Ключа нет. Смотрит на полу. Ключа нет. Завалился куда-то? Под кровать? Нет времени разыскивать. Наручники надо было снять с Тони сто лет назад.

– Не могу найти ключ, – признается Стив.

Руки и ноги Тони дергаются, натягивая веревки, словно он верит, что еще может вырваться, а потом, измучившись, безнадежно оседает на кровать.

– Отлично, – говорит он. Голос у него несчастный. – Просто чудесно.

Так. Нужен новый план. Стив изучает перекрученную, затянутую узлами веревку, но разобраться, как Тони ее так завязал, не получается. Жаль ножа с собой нет, остался в форме. 

В сущности, вариант остается только один.

– У меня два вопроса, – говорит Стив, кладя ладонь на руку Тони, рядом с запястьем, в полудюйме от широкого кожаного наручника. – Первый: из чего сделаны замки? И второй: они тебе очень дороги?

– Стальные, – выдавливает Тони. – И пожалуйста, бога ради, сними ты их с меня наконец. Делай все, что понадобится.

– Хорошо.

Стив проводит по его руке к наручнику, зажимает полукольца, продетые в дужку замка, фиксируя запястье Тони, чтобы не поранить. Свободной рукой берется за замок, дергает, и чувствует, как внутри ломаются штифты. Отлетает дужка и остатки замка остаются у Стива в ладони; он бросает их на пол.

– Все в порядке? Я тебя не задел?

Тони приподнимает голову и чуть наклоняет ее, видимо, пытается помотать.

– Порядок. Просто… пожалуйста, давай дальше.

Стив раскрывает карабин и как можно быстрее и осторожнее освобождает запястье Тони из плена.

У Тони вырывается тонкий, всхлипывающий стон. Либо восстанавливается кровообращение, либо – что гораздо хуже – ему передавило нерв. Стив по своему опыту со связыванием в боевых условиях знает, что оба варианта хреновые, а Тони вдобавок не обладает ускоренной регенерацией, как Стив.

– Блядь, – шипит Тони. Голос у него срывается, словно он вот-вот заплачет. – Блядь, Стив, мне… прости меня… ты не должен был видеть меня в таком виде…

– Все нормально, – успокаивает Стив. Лучше уж это сказать, чем выдать что-нибудь в духе «видеть тебя таким – самое лучшее – или худшее, смотря как посмотреть – что со мной случалось». – Мы друзья. Я не против. С тобой все будет хорошо. Я с тебя их сниму. Следующий?

– Следующий. – В голосе Тони звенит знакомая по долгим годам совместных операций решимость.

Второе запястье освобождается легче, а потом, поощряемый Тони, Стив освобождает его лодыжки. Лодыжки, кажется, пострадали меньше, хороший знак для лодыжек, и очень плохой для рук. Стив отчаянно надеется, что нервы не повреждены.

– Все, готово, – зачем-то объявляет Стив и бросает спутанные друг с другом наручники и веревку на пол, а когда переводит взгляд на Тони… то понимает, что Тони вообще практически не сдвинулся с места, а это очень-очень плохо. Да, Тони вытянул ноги, но его трясет. Он все также лежит, придавив руку, а это нехорошо. Вторую руку он дотянул до бедра, но не дальше, как будто пытается переложить ее вперед и у него не получается. Очень плохо.

И к тому же в заднице у него по-прежнему вибрирует пробка.

Стив смотрит, как Тони неуклюже шарит рукой, будто пытается дотянуться назад, но никак не может ее повернуть под правильным углом, и тут до него доходит…

– У тебя руки онемели, и ты теперь не можешь вытащить пробку?

Тони снова тянется себе за спину, у него вырывается ужасный, рыдающий стон, и Стив тут же перехватывает его за запястье, пытаясь удержать: Тони навредит себе еще больше, если не остановится.

– Я вытащу, – выдавливает Тони. – Я… я не могу тебя просить… ты не сможешь помочь…

Господи. Тони хочет, чтобы Стив помог ему вытащить пробку из задницы. Такое точно никогда не забыть, и, хотя Стив понимает, что просто ужасный человек, член у него и не думает опадать. Хорошо, что Тони так и не посмотрел на него нормально. Стив просто не представляет, что случится, если Тони все увидит. 

Он считал их лучшими друзьями. Считал, что их дружбу можно даже назвать интимной. Но такой интимности он никогда и представить себе не мог.

– Конечно, я могу помочь. – По крайней мере у Стива получается не выдать голосом всю бурю захлестывающих его эмоций. – Я же говорил: ты мой друг, Тони. Я сделаю, все, что тебе понадобиться.

– Ты не можешь, – настаивает Тони. Лицо у него пунцовое, и он пытается спрятаться, уткнувшись в подушку. Найдет ли Тони силы когда-нибудь посмотреть ему в глаза?

– Вообще-то могу, – возражает Стив, поражаясь тому, как уверенно звучит собственный голос. Он переводит дыхание. – Я понимаю: ситуация неловкая. И могу лишь догадываться, как ужасно ты себя чувствуешь. Но я не осуждаю тебя, Тони. Клянусь, не осуждаю. Ни капельки. Я знаю, тебе стыдно, но я ни за что на свете не стану над тобой смеяться за то… что ты хотел приятно провести время. – Его ладонь все еще лежит на руке Тони, он поглаживает его запястье чуть ниже красной полосы натертой кожи, надеясь немного ободрить. – Я… Я рад, что ты мне настолько доверяешь, что позвал. Ты выдержишь все остальное. Я могу помочь, слышишь?

Тони опускает руку, неуклюже вывернув локоть у поясницы.

– Хорошо. Раз ты уверен.

– Уверен.

Стив поднимается, поворачивается боком и садится на край кровати, чтобы было лучше видно. Старается думать о чем-то несексуальном. Старается думать о чем-то другом. О чем угодно. Не помогает. Потому что Тони – вот он, прямо тут, рядом, а в заднице у него вибрирующая пробка. Видно, как дрожат его ягодицы, как дырка то и дело стискивается на основании пробки. Даже задница Тони выглядит измученной. Стив помимо воли представляет как Тони постепенно вставляет в себя пробку; представляет как пробка растрахивает Тони, как тело Тони раскрывается под нее.

– Можно мне?.. – начинает Стив, а потом понимает, что спросить можно ли прикоснуться к Тони, не произнеся сам вопрос, не получится.

Но Тони и без этого понимает, о чем он спрашивает.

– Угу, – говорит он. Голос у него становится еще тяжелее. – Давай. Только не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, сначала выключить вибрацию? Там есть… там есть кнопка на основании, большая такая, ты сразу увидишь…

Еще бы Стив не увидел. Каждый миг этого вечера останется в его эйдетической памяти до конца чертовой жизни. Он – худший в мире друг.

Стив откашливается.

– Положишь руку на бедро, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – сквозь стиснутые зубы эхом откликается Тони.

Стив хочет сначала подбодрить Тони, чтобы ему было легче… да, да, Роджерс, ври себе и дальше… но едва касается кожи, как понимает, что без проблем не получится. Он придерживает Тони за бедро и тут же замечает, как Тони каменеет, как конвульсивной волной напрягаются мышцы, и от этого ему должно быть чертовски больно. Тони и так ужасно устал, но, похоже, телу на это плевать. Бедро Тони дрожит, грудь ходит ходуном, а сам он отчаянно зажался под руками Стива. И его задница тоже: она теперь стискивается на пробке еще плотнее. У Тони вырывается очень тихий испуганный звук.

Тони напрягся, потому что Стив к нему прикоснулся.

Боже, прости меня, думает Стив.

Свободной рукой он берется за пробку, стараясь действовать как можно осторожнее и не втолкнуть ее глубже. Тони и так намучился.

Большим пальцем Стив нажимает на кнопку, и вибрация выключается. Задница Тони расцепляется, но… не достаточно. Он все равно слишком зажат.

– Ох, блядь, – выдыхает Тони. – Ох. Спасибо. – Он часто прерывисто дышит, немного похоже на нервный смех. – Так гораздо лучше. Честно говоря, приятная часть закончилась минут пятнадцать назад, а потом очень быстро началась крайне неприятная.

Стив даже представить не может насколько у Тони там все натерто, насколько перевозбуждено, насколько чувствительно. И ему очень, очень хочется, чтобы такие мысли его не заводили еще сильнее.

– Не сомневаюсь, – тихо говорит Стив. – Так, я попробую…

Он тянет пробку за основание, просто проверить как пойдет… черт, она гигантская, ее не получится вытащить. Тони неровно дышит, его дырка сжимается сильнее, Стив легонько тянет в ответ, не поддаваясь. Ему даже не видно края самой пробки, похоже, она просто чудовищных размеров. Да еще почти вся смазка высохла, и это только усложняет дело. Он тянет снова, Тони придушенно вскрикивает. Но другого выхода нет: надо заканчивать.

– Ну же, давай, – хрипит Тони. – Может просто ее выдернешь? Быстро? Пожалуйста?

Стив качает головой, хотя Тони и не видно. 

– Ты очень тесный, Тони, а эта штука – здоровенная, не хочу тебя травмировать.

Тони наконец поворачивает к нему лицо и ожигает упрямым взглядом. В глазах у него блестят слезы.

– Со мной все будет нормально.

– Если я ее выдерну и пораню тебя, тебе придется объяснять причину внутреннего кровотечения кому-то еще, не мне. Мне кажется, ты этого не захочешь.

Тони стискивает зубы.

– Ладно.

– Будем действовать медленно. Ты должен расслабиться. Раскрыться. Мы вытащим ее из тебя, обещаю.

– Тебе легко говорить. – Тони закусывает губу и кривится. – Не самый приятный момент в моей жизни.

Стив сжимает бедро Тони, отчаянно надеясь, что его жест воспримут как успокаивающий.

– Ладно. – Стив оглядывает комнату. – Мне нужна еще смазка.

Тони приподнимает руку и слабо машет назад.

– В тумбочке, – поясняет он. – В верхнем ящике. – Он кривится, через силу изображая улыбку. – Ну там, где все остальные игрушки. Позориться, так до конца.

Стив выдвигает ящик. Он уже более-менее представляет, что увидит, но все равно старается не разглядывать коллекцию дилдо, кляп, кольцо на член и зажимы для сосков, и, господи боже, у Тони есть порно-журнал с моделями, изображающими супер-героев! Стив поспешно хватает смазку, захлопывает ящик и надеется не кончить в штаны.

Смазка известной марки, дорогая, такую продают в специальных магазинах, Стив ничего подобного никогда не покупал, но выбор вполне в духе Тони. Стив открывает крышечку и наливает смазку на руку. Очень густая.

– Приличная штука, да? – Спрашивает Стив. Он думает, что если не молчать, то может быть как-то получится успокоить Тони. – А я просто покупаю то, что есть в аптеке.

Тони фыркает. Недолго молчит.

– Будет очень странно если я скажу, что слышать от тебя такое… я, конечно, понимаю, что мы никогда по-настоящему не говорили о… но ты же – Капитан Америка…

Да, да, Стив все это уже не в первый раз слышит.

– Если хочешь, можем и дальше притворяться, что я понятия не имею, что такое секс, – негромко говорит он, – но, по-моему, смысла в этом уже никакого. 

– Наверное, нет, – соглашается Тони.

Стив собирается с духом.

– Я сейчас… – он не заканчивает и ждет пока Тони кивнет.

Тони дрожит, когда Стив раскрывает ему ягодицы немного шире и коротко, резко втягивает воздух, когда Стив, наконец, прикасается к нему, неуверенно растирает смазку пальцем по краю ануса, размазывает по торчащему горлышку пробки, по дрожащим, напряженным мышцам. Кожа у Тони горячая, темно-розовая дырка влажно блестит. Черт, у Стива случался полноценный секс, который не был настолько интимным, как то, что он делает сейчас.

Тони так ничуть и не раскрылся. Ему обязательно нужно как-то расслабиться.

– Мне правда очень жаль, – говорит Тони. – Кстати, спасибо. Кроме тебя мне в голову не пришел никто, кому еще… можно довериться с таким.

«Ты не должен мне доверять», – думает Стив. А вслух говорит:

– Но в доме сейчас вся команда.

– Ну да, но я не стал бы просить девушек. Вэнс еще ребенок. Вижен не материален. Клинт потом до конца жизни от меня со своими шуточками не отвяжется. А Джарвис… нет, просто сразу нет.

– Есть еще Тор, – замечает Стив. – Он ведь даже в некотором роде доктор.

На лице у Тони появляется какое-то странное выражение. 

– Да, – соглашается Тони, – есть еще Тор. Я просто… я подумал ты… – Он вздыхает. – Ладно, неважно.

Рука Стива по-прежнему лежит у Тони на бедре, он поглаживает выступающую косточку пальцем. Проводит рукой к боку. Ласкает Тони. Надеется, что Тони не против. Это, чтобы его расслабить, убеждает себя Стив. Ради Тони. И, наверное, ему лучше не молчать.

– Знаешь, – начинает Стив, стараясь сохранить легкий тон, – должен признаться, я немного завидую.

– О чем ты?

– Ну, я-то торчал внизу, возился со скучными до смерти отчетами, а ты тут, наверху, устроил себе приятный вечер.

Тони коротко смеется… и напрягается еще сильнее.

– Ай, бля! – Пробка в его заднице дрожит, и Стив мужественно старается не думать о том, что это зрелище теперь будет присутствовать в каждой до единой его фантазии.

– Прости.

Стив все внимание сосредотачивает на том, чтобы смазать пробку. Он делает это ради Тони. Он помогает Тони. Нужно думать только в этом ключе. Член пульсирует.

Задумчивая пауза.

– А ты бы тоже мог, ну, ты понимаешь, – говорит Тони. – Никто бы тебе не помешал, кхм, разрядить пистолет.

Вот только этого их беседе не хватало: обсуждения того, как Стив мастурбирует. Стив чувствует, как на боксерах от выделившейся смазки проступает влажное пятно; если бы в комнате не стоял запах секса, Тони бы точно заметил неладное.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив. – Прямо в наблюдательном пункте?

Тони дергает плечом. Наверное, пытается им пожать.

– Почему нет? Я так делал.

О, господи, лучше бы Тони ему не рассказывал. Теперь он только и думает о Тони в той комнате, о том, как он расслабленный и разнеженный лежит, раскинувшись в кресле весь забрызганный спермой – совсем как сейчас. У Стива стоит до боли и не получается сдержать негромкий отчаянный всхлип, и Тони… ох, боже… Тони слышит.

– Прости, – торопливо добавляет Тони. – Неприлично с моей стороны говорить такое. Прости.

– Нет, все нормально. – Более чем. – Я не против.

Стив смотрит на то, чем заняты его руки. Смазки уже достаточно, в ней уже просто все: пробка, его руки, задница Тони, все влажно блестит, так что пора прекращать, иначе это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Нужно попытаться еще раз.

– Похоже, ты этой ночью много нового обо мне узнал, да? – мрачно заключает Тони.

– Тут правда нет ничего такого, – уверяет его Стив. – Это… это совершенно нормально. – Он неуклюже ерзает. Кровать скрипит. – Так. Я пробую снова.

На этот раз он тянет немного сильнее. Пробка непристойно, мокро хлюпает и не идет; Стив рефлекторно вдвигает ее немного глубже и ведет назад, ох, черт, да он же просто трахает Тони пробкой! Она настолько здоровенная, что неизбежно задевает простату. Тони меняется в лице – теперь это не совсем боль, а испачканный спермой, мягкий член, лежащий на бедре, подает признаки интереса. Стив теперь точно умрет от стыда на месте. А чертова пробка все никак не идет.

– Ох, боже, – ахает Тони. – Надо было взять поменьше, да?

Стив вдыхает через зубы.

– Ты ведь никогда не размениваешься на мелочи, а?

Тони с трудом сдерживает смешок.

– Похоже, ты меня хорошо знаешь.

Тони нужно постараться еще расслабиться. То, что Стив собирается предложить, наверняка лишит его душевного покоя, но других идей у него нет. 

– Ты же как-то ее вставил, – замечает Стив. – Может быть ты мог… подумать о том же, о чем думал, когда ее засовывал?

Сердце оглушительно гремит в ушах. А Тони молчит. Плотно сжимает губы и его тело напрягается еще сильнее.

– Мне кажется, это совершенно точно будет неприлично, – говорит Тони, и видно, как он закрывается от Стива.

– Ее не вытащить, пока ты не расслабишься. Ты же сам понимаешь.

Тони закусывает губу. Похоже, сейчас в кровь ее измочалит. Лицо у него пылает.

– Стив… я…. Я не могу еще раз кончить, это слишком…

Стив, не в силах удержаться, снова смотрит на его перепачканные спермой бедра. Картинка абсолютно непристойная и сексуальная – лучше Стив никогда не видел. Черт, да что же Стив за человек-то такой!

– Я не прошу тебя еще раз кончить, – Стив старается говорить как можно спокойнее. За что только на него все это свалилось? – Просто… ну, чтобы расслабиться, главное – успокоиться мысленно, и, если бы ты подумал о чем-то… приятном… может это бы помогло?

У Тони подергиваются пальцы, как будто он пытается стиснуть их в кулаки.

– Не могу.

– Конечно же можешь. Просто закрой глаза. Я не узнаю, о чем ты думаешь. Не спрошу. Что бы тебе ни потребовалось, я не против. Представь, что меня тут нет. 

Глаза Тони все же закрывает. Он должно быть совсем измучился.

– Хорошо. Я уже готов что угодно испробовать.

Бок Тони под ладонью Стива плавно поднимается и опадает. Второй рукой Стив удобнее перехватывает пробку и уже собирается снова попробовать ее вытянуть, когда Тони очень неуверенно просит:

– Можешь со мной говорить?

Желание прокатывается с головы до пят, как молния, и несколько бесконечных, мучительных секунд Стив убеждает себя, что Тони совсем ничего такого не имел в виду, прежде чем, наконец, решается заговорить.

– Что мне сказать?

– Что-нибудь. Не знаю. – Губы у Тони вздрагивают, кривятся в бессильной полуулыбке. – Что-нибудь ободряющее.

Стив не понимает, чем же такое заслужил.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он, и Тони обмякает на подушке. – Хорошо. Все будет хорошо, Тони. Мы вытащим ее из тебя.

Одновременно он несильно тянет пробку и кажется она подается, идет легче, чем в прошлый раз. Тони начинает раскрываться.

– Ш-ш-ш, умничка, – успокаивает Стив. – Ты отлично справляешься. Просто замечательно. 

Он по-прежнему придерживает Тони за бок; чувствует ладонью его долгий, тяжелый выдох и потом – как Тони начинает расслабляться.

– Легче, да? – спрашивает Стив. – Хорошо, вот так. Просто идеально. Я рядом. Я с тобой. 

Член пульсирует, и Стив твердо знает: даже сквозь белье на штанах от смазки уже проступило мокрое пятно, а сам он – чертов врун. Но Тони попросил его говорить. Он нужен Тони. Только не в том смысле, в каком Тони нужен Стиву.

Он тянет еще сильнее; показывается кромка пробки – настолько огромная, что кажется почти ровной вертикальной плоскостью. Вот оно. Сейчас. 

– Так, – говорит Стив. – Пошло…

Мокрая дырка растягивается до предела, и на секунду Стив пугается, что ничего не получится. Член Тони вздрагивает, пытаясь встать снова, как будто тело отчаянно пытается найти хоть какое-то удовольствие в происходящем, переплавить ощущения во что-то приятное. Тони лежит зажмурившись, округлив приоткрытые губы от обрушившегося болезненного удовольствия. Рот у него обмякший, безвольный, искусанные губы темно-красные, скользкие от слюны. 

Наверное, так Тони выглядит, когда кончает, думает Стив.

Стив тянет сильнее, пробка хлюпает - непристойнее звука Стив в жизни не слышал, а Тони пытается сжаться в комок, хватает ртом воздух словно хочет уйти от ощущений и одновременно податься им навстречу, но сам понимает, что двигаться нельзя.

– Ох, блядь, Стив, блядь, – скороговоркой шепчет Тони, хрипло, жарко, безостановочно, на одной ноте, – блядь, Стив, пожалуйста, господи, не могу, слишком… 

Внутри у Стива все горит, голодная жажда как оголенный провод: это все, чего он хотел, но только не так. Тони зовет его по имени. Стив боится, что кончит прямо на месте.

С еще одним чавкающим звуком пробка выходит. Тони издает еще один, последний, волшебный и ужасный всхлип.

– Все хорошо, – успокаивает его Стив, роняя пробку на постель. – Все хорошо. Вытащил.

Лицо у Тони мокрое от слез.

– Спасибо, – горячечно шепчет он. – Спасибо тебе.

Тони не должен его ни за что благодарить.

– Не за что, – отвечает Стив. Не знает, что еще сказать. 

Черт, нужно убираться отсюда, пока Тони ничего не заметил.

– Я лучше пойду. – Слова выходя резкими.

Стив тяжело поднимается, стараясь встать как можно быстрее – не тривиальная задача с торчащим колом членом – и начинает боком отходить назад, огибая кровать, как вдруг Тони – ох, нет, нет, нет! – открывает глаза и плавно садится.

– Прости, – снова просит Тони, как будто это ему есть чего стыдится. – Я знаю, что ты не… Мне ужасно жаль, что я в такое вляпался и пришлось тебя звать; я не виню тебя за то, что ты хочешь поскорее уйти, и понимаю, что ты предпочел бы, чтобы на твоем месте оказался кто-то другой, я понимаю, что для тебя это огромная проблема, но…

Тони осекается. Тони вообще-то смотрит прямо Стиву в пах.

– Ох, – очень-очень тихо говорит Тони. – Я… не ту проблему имел в виду.

Что ж, теперь они оба никогда не смогут смотреть друг другу в глаза. Вот и собрали новую замечательную команду.

– Мне лучше уйти, – с трудом выдавливает Стив. Он едва ворочает языком. Теперь Тони знает о нем все. Знает, что он за человек. Что смог на такое возбудиться.

Стив пятится назад, неловко запинается и едва не падает.

– Стив, – отчаянно зовет Тони. – Стив, подожди, пожалуйста, все в порядке…

Нет уж, ни за что он тут не останется. Спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, Стив подскакивает к двери, врезавшись в нее плечом и напоровшись на ручку, и, едва вспомнив себя, хватается за нее чистой рукой, а не той, что перепачкана смазкой.

Он вываливается в коридор – слава богу, пустой – нащупывает в кармане свой ключ и наконец оказывается у себя в комнате. В безопасности. Хотя конечно же нет, о какой безопасности можно говорить после того, что он натворил.

Стив пинком захлопывает дверь и рушится на колени. Он все испоганил и все равно ему кажется, что он умрет, если не кончит, так почему бы не испоганить все, до конца? Пачка штаны смазкой он достает член и сжимает в кулаке; стоит так, что Стив едва не кричит, смыкая на себе пальцы. Одно движение рукой, еще, и еще и нет, он не думает о Тони, хотя кого он обманывает, конечно же думает, в голове только Тони, каким он видел его только что: в наручниках и с завязанными глазами, как будто Тони ждал его, Стива. Выругавшись, Стив зажмуривается и, согнувшись пополам, кончает.

Стив не спит всю ночь. Придумывает мириады ужасных вариантов развития событий, словно украл у Тони его талант к прогнозированию, но пользоваться им не научился. Он представляет как уходит из команды. Представляет, что Тони направляет официальную жалобу на домогательства. Представляет, как теряет первого своего друга в новом мире, потому что не мог перестать думать членом.

Восходит солнце. Стив плюет на пробежку.

В семь к нему кто-то стучит.

– Стив? – зовет Тони. Голос у него нерешительный. – Мне кажется… мне кажется нам нужно поговорить.

Стив не хочет говорить. Но Тони, по крайней мере в эту самую минуту, такой же, как и Стив лидер команды. Они работают вместе. Им нужно найти какое-то решение. Стиву нужно извиниться.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Стив.

Он открывает дверь и видит Тони в поношенной футболке и спортивных штанах. Тот стоит, сцепив пальцы. Может быть, надеется Стив, нервы все же не повреждены. Черт, он сбежал от Тони, а ведь Тони мог быть серьезно травмирован.

Стив отступает в сторону, Тони входит в его комнату и закрывает дверь.

– Как руки? – спрашивает Стив.

Тони опускает взгляд на свои пальцы. 

– Немного болят. Но повреждений нет, я спускался в медпалату и на всякий случай себя просканировал, чтобы точно убедиться. Со всех сторон порядок. – На лице у него то ли гримаса, то ли нерешительная улыбка, как будто он пытается свести все к шутке; Стив же искренне рад, что пробка тоже никак ему не навредила. – Я хочу сказать, что понимаю, что сделал глупость, но мы ведь оба знаем, что я со своим телом делал вещи п похуже, верно?

– Рад, что с тобой все хорошо, – говорит Стив. В голову больше ничего не приходит.

Он молча смотрят друг на друга. И Стив ждет конца. Что Тони от него отвернется.

Тони ерошит волосы ладонью – знакомый нервный жест. У него волосы немного отросли, так Стиву всегда больше нравилось. Стив безжалостно обрывает эту мысль. Он не имеет права думать о Тони.

– В общем, я, э-э-э… – запинается Тони. – Я некоторое время думал, как лучше сказать. Я думала сказать тебе, что иногда… физическая реакция… просто возникает сама по себе, и это нормально. Думал, сказать тебе, что понимаю, что ситуация была очень интимная, и такая реакция как у тебя, нормальна и естественна. Но, по большей части, думал сказать тебе, что после того, как ты увидел меня связанным и в собственной сперме я, блин, вообще не имею никакого права тебя судить за то, что у тебя встал. – Он приподнимает брови. – Я хочу сказать, что если у нас тут соревнование, кто сильнее опозорился вчера вечером, то, пожалуй, первое место полностью и безоговорочно за мной.

Тони что же, пытается сделать так, чтобы Стиву стало легче? Он не должен. Стив не заслужил.

– Тони…

– Но, по-моему, мы оба знаем, что я ничего не делаю наполовину, – продолжает Тони. – В общем, я очень хотел тебе сказать кое-что еще, больше всего хотел. И, боже, надеюсь я не ошибся, но, мне кажется, тебе нужно знать…

– Тони… – снова пытается Стив.

– Я думал о тебе, – выдает Тони.

Стив, наверное, ослышался.

– Что?

– Я думал о тебе, – повторяет Тони. – Прошлой ночью. Ты сказал мне подумать о чем-нибудь, помнишь? Я… ты… ты мне нравишься, вот. – У Тони на щеках проступают яркие пятна румянца. – Очень нравишься. Я бы даже сказал… это такая долгая влюбленность. Со всякими чувствами. К тебе. – Тони снова закусывает губу. – Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

– Нравлюсь? – глупо переспрашивает Стив.

Тони кивает. А ведь он дрожит, понимает Стив.

– Ты правда меня хочешь?

Вчера Тони просил его не молчать, а он даже не подозревал, что это для Тони значит.

– Охуеть, ты что, себя в зеркало не видел? – Восклицает Тони и тут же отводит взгляд. – Прости, опять язык распустил, прости…

– Мне нравится твой язык, – возражает Стив, и теперь уже Тони смотрит на него так, будто Стив во время спарринга засветил ему щитом в лицо. – Мне все в тебе нравится, боже, Тони.

И Тони вдруг оказывается у него в объятиях, и они целуются без конца, как Стив всегда хотел, и Стив оказывается вовсе ничего не испортил, ни чуточки. Тони по-прежнему остался ему другом и может стать кем-то большим, и все теперь будет хорошо. И даже лучше.

Стив отрывается от губ Тони.

– Слушай, это твое увлечение связыванием...

Тони уже тяжело дышит.

– Да?

– Мне кажется, – задумчиво говорит Стив, – что ты не должен делать с собой такое…

Тони смотрит в пол, как будто решил, что Стив его отчитывает.

– Я знаю, это было тупо, – бормочет Тони. – Не надо мне напоминать.

Стив накрывает щеку Тони ладонью и мягко поднимает ему лицо.

– Я не то хотел сказать. Я скорее имел в виду: может быть ты хотел бы, чтобы тебе кто-то помогал? Проследил бы за тобой? Проконтролировал, что все в порядке? – Стив откашливается. – Чтобы был с тобой с самого начала, конечно же. Помог бы с наручниками, и веревкой, и… и игрушками. Если хочешь.

Глаза Тони сияют ярко и радостно.

– Где бы мне найти этого кого-то?

– Дай-ка подумать, – со смехом отвечает Стив. – Кажется, знаю я одного парня…

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Генри Гирич – представитель правительства, координировавший работу Мстителей, при этом существенно ограничивший их возможность действовать и использовать оборудование; установил лимит на количество членов команды, не дал команде отправиться на помощь Ртути, участвовал в работе Комиссии по надзору за деятельностью сверхлюдей и, в составе одной из ее фракций, вынудил Капитана Америку уйти в отставку. (Здесь и далее – прим. переводчика).
> 
> [2]Vor/Tex – искусственный интеллект, Тони сражался с ним в киберпространстве, однако Vor/Tex сумел загрузить себя в его тело, а самого Тони запереть в киберпространстве. Оказавшись в теле Тони, Vor/Tex начинает воплощать свои злодейские планы, а еще - употребляет алкоголь. И когда Тони все же возвращает себе тело, то обнаруживает, что пьян.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494856) by [notwhatyouintended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouintended/pseuds/notwhatyouintended)




End file.
